Afternoon Treat
by Nicole4211
Summary: After a taste of him the previous night, Lucy literally can't wait to taste him again, even if it means sneaking into a back room at the guild to have him. Collaboration with the amazing Approvesport.


**Uh oh, we did it again. Yet another collaboration between the incredible Approvesport and myself. Well, mostly it was just me begging her for a naughty NaLu pic and her providing it. I can't help what my fingers type after seeing it. **

**Unfortunately, the picture is a bit too explicit for me to post on here so if you want to see it, check out my Tumblr page (Nicole4211)**

* * *

**Afternoon Treat**

"But Lucy, what are you..."

"Shhhh," Lucy quickly whispered, silencing Natsu with a hand over his mouth. All afternoon she'd been eyeing him, walking casually around the guild hall as if it was just any other day. And it was, for the most part. Except that last night had been the first night she'd ever had a taste of him, a real taste of him.

For several weeks now they'd been secretly dating, the only one to know being Happy since, quite honestly, it was impossible to keep anything from that curious Exceed. It had started slowly, a few lingering caresses, chaste stolen kisses, long intimate conversations. But then, last night, it had changed. Those lingering caresses had turned into heavy petting and heated embraces. Those stolen kisses had turned into frenzied battles of lips and tongue. The dam of nervousness and trepidation had broken and now, there was no going back.

A giggle slipped from Lucy's mouth as she grabbed Natsu's hand and started leading him down the hallway, skirting the doorway to the main room of the guild and disappearing into another hallway.

"Where are we going?" Natsu inquired, a huge grin on his face as his own excitement started to grow.

Quietly Lucy stopped in front of a closed door and slowly turned the knob, careful to not make a sound as she pushed it open slowly. "Looks empty," she said, peering inside and then stepping through. "Come on."

Natsu followed closely and as soon as he was inside and the door was closed, Lucy abruptly shoved him against the wall and pressed her mouth to his, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. "Luc…" Natsu started to exclaim but was quickly interrupted by Lucy's hungry lips. Her tongue dipped inside his mouth, sliding erotically over his until a long, low moan rumbled deep in his chest and flames erupted inside his belly.

"I've wanted you all day," Lucy panted breathlessly, blazing a trail with her lips down the smooth column of his throat as she undid the fastenings along the center of his shirt. Her lips followed the path her fingers created, tasting hard chest muscles and then rigid abs.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked, his chest heaving as raspy breaths slipped from his lips. Desire burned in his eyes. The sight of Lucy's head as she slowly made her way down his body sent waves of lust crashing through his veins.

Curling her fingers over his waistband, Lucy tipped her face up and gave Natsu a look of pure sexual longing. "I need to taste you again," she said, and with the last word, she popped the button on his pants open.

"Shit!" Natsu rasped, leaning his head back against the wall.

Lucy tugged eagerly on his clothing, desperate to free his already prominently erect member which sprung free from his boxers, bobbing deliciously as if begging for attention. "Mmm," she hummed and leaned forward without hesitation, wrapping her warm lips around the wide crest of his cock.

Natsu hissed loudly and pounded his fisted hands against the wall. "Fuck! Lucy!"

Her hand gripped the base and her tongue swirled over the tip, tasting the small salty bit of pre-cum that had already slipped out. He was rock hard, the large vein on the underside of his arousal throbbing as blood pumped hotly through his body.

"Natsu, you taste so good," Lucy moaned and then, inch by inch, began swallowing him down, taking as much as she could till she felt him hitting the back of her throat. Slowly she leaned back, letting his swollen length slip from her greedy lips until she felt the ridges of the head of his cock rub against her mouth and she pushed forward again.

Natsu groaned and reached his hand down, sifting his fingers into Lucy's blonde hair and palming the back of her head. The sight in front of him was beyond anything he'd every imagined. Already he could feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm, blood rushing to his cock.

With a fisted hand, Lucy began pumping his erection while her mouth sucked him hard, desperate to taste him the way she had last night. His body was trembling, his hips surging forward. He was fucking her mouth and Lucy didn't think she would ever get enough of this, enough of him losing control because of her. She loved the sexy sounds that slipped unbidden from his lips and the uncontrolled jerks and shudders that kept rocking his body. He was on the brink of the ultimate release, because of her.

On a low hum, Lucy sank forward with her mouth and reached out with her hands, finding his rounded backside and squeezed him roughly. She could feel his muscles flexing as he thrust in and out of her mouth and his need for her stemmed the raging desire inside her, moistening the folds of her cleft.

On a long, hard pull, Lucy swallowed him. She knew he was close. His balls drew up, his vein throbbed. He was teetering on the edge and Lucy's name kept tumbling from his lips, repeating it like a mantra till his body quaked violently and his hand gripped her head tighter.

"Lucy!" he cried out and surged one last time inside her hot mouth.

He came hard, nearly choking her with the force of his cum spurting down the back of her throat. Lucy drank him down, pumping him to get the last droplets before she pulled away, her lips swollen and wet.

"Holy fuck!" Natsu exclaimed, his mouth open as he sucked in deep breaths.

Slowly Lucy stood to her feet, letting her body slide along his. "I like doing that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsu groaned and leaned down, kissing her slowly, passionately, as if to say thank you for what she'd just done. "You're incredible," he said and then kissed the side of her neck. "When can I taste you?"

The End

* * *

**Muah ha ha ha, you are so HOT Natsu! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
